


Wrong Turn

by Zerrah



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Internalized Homophobia, Karate Kid timeline so they're underage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: After the Halloween party, Johnny corners Daniel, but there's no Miyagi to save him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 41
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, this involves bullying and threats of violence. 
> 
> Takes place after the scene where Johnny chases down Daniel, but Daniel takes a different turn, far away from Mr. Miyagi. Technically set in the Karate Kid universe, although Cobra Kai still inspires the pairing.

Anger and humiliation flashed bright, burning in Johnny’s lungs, giving him the adrenaline spike he needed to chase the little freak. LaRusso did a good job of dodging them, over the fence and then a sharp right turn, zig-zag pattern through the children’s playground in a nearby park, sprinting across a semi-busy street. He had disappeared into a dark wooded area a solid fifteen minutes ago. A car almost ran over Dutch, and Bobby gave up, making up some lame excuse about curfew. The remainder of them split up among the dense growth of trees looking for the pipsqueak.

“Come out, come out, Danielle,” Johnny taunted, his voice deceptively sweet. The skeleton design on his outfit seemed to glow in the shadows, so he couldn’t exactly sneak up on LaRusso. He licked his licks, listening carefully for the sound of twigs snapping or the rustle of grass underfoot, but he could only hear crickets. He smirked, rage slowly replaced by predatory satisfaction that the twerp was hiding; just a matter of time before they found him.

Suddenly, he was accosted, a whoosh from behind and LaRusso tackled him to the ground. Surprise was his only advantage. They wrestled on the grass; it was dark enough that it was hard to make out LaRusso’s moves. The smaller boy kneed him from behind in the kidneys, and Johnny grunted. He tried to grab skin but seized pants instead, and LaRusso squirmed free.

But there was a difference in size, and strength, and of course skill, and soon Johnny had him pinned to the cool earth. A knee pressed to the inside of his thigh, forearms held down on either side of his head. Yes, it was dark, but LaRusso’s eyes gleamed, the fear apparent.

“I finally have you where I want you,” Johnny said darkly. LaRusso didn’t seem to be breathing. Johnny was in total control, could do whatever he wanted. He shifted his weight, wrapping a hand around that scrawny throat.

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you, you little twerp?” LaRusso tried to kick him with his free leg, which Johnny ignored.

“I could kill you right here. I would get away with it, too.” He pressed his hand down firm, took pleasure in the rapid heartbeat under his thumb. The wild look in LaRusso’s eyes. “My buddies would help me hide the body. And if shit hit the fan, my family could hire a good lawyer.” He squeezed. “You’re mine.”

LaRusso’s face was red, his skin clammy. He stopped trying to fight Johnny, though. His gaze was steady, and Johnny wondered if he had forgotten how to blink.

He pulled his fist back, ready to strike.

As swift as a shot of venom, the fight drained out of Johnny. He froze. His adrenaline was still ratched up high though, blood pounding in his ears. Licked his lips, tasted salt. He felt the smaller boy’s heat, soaking up through his fingers and knee, a raspy breath tickling the hair on his arm. LaRusso sensed it, eyes shifting back and forth, looking up at Johnny in obvious confusion.

What was wrong with him?

He swallowed with effort, as if molasses were stuck in his throat; his mind was sluggish. His gaze drifted over LaRusso’s soft, almost feminine features: big eyes, curved nose, parted lips. Their bodies were too close for comfort, but Johnny couldn’t move.

LaRusso’s hands encircled Johnny’s wrist, but he made no move to pry his neck free. Their eyes locked, and Johnny had the unsettling feeling like he was falling into the smaller boy’s dark pupils. This anger and hatred had boiled over into something else, spilled over a line that Johnny thought he would never in a million years cross. The back of his neck prickled.

Like a cobra, he moved fast and hard. His lips crushed--more like crashed--into LaRusso’s. He was momentarily surprised that the younger boy almost immediately responded, lips parting eagerly, pressing back with just as much force. It was wet and sloppy, hot, like Johnny was trying to consume him. Nothing like the kisses with Ali, which were soft and sweet, predictable. Johnny bit LaRusso’s bottom lip, and the other boy groaned.

Somehow they were wrapped together, constricted, limbs tangled, chests pressed so close Johnny thought he could feel the other boy’s heartbeat as his own. The kiss kept going, it couldn’t stop. Their noses bumped, LaRusso clawed his back.

The smaller kid wrapped his legs around Johnny’s hips. His breath caught, because the other kid was definitely hard, and so was he, and only a couple of layers of clothing were preventing them from touching skin to skin. Johnny groaned into his mouth.

LaRusso clenched his thighs, twisting his hips, and Johnny tried to resist but he was moving with him, letting LaRusso direct them, because fuck, he wanted it, too. He sucked on the curve of the smaller kid’s neck, feeling an ache of satisfaction in his stomach when the other boy cried out. He nipped the skin, lapped it, made a lazy trail of kisses to the base of his throat.

They ground together, cocks brushing through fabric, and fuck LaRusso was vocal, he wouldn’t shut up, and Johnny loved it, loved that he was making the little twerp come undone. He propped one hand under LaRusso’s shoulder, the other on his hip, and went fast and hard, rocking him into the ground. Johnny was quieter than LaRusso, but he couldn’t help a small gasp with each thrust.

LaRusso hugged him tightly and pressed his head into Johnny’s neck, and cried out. He stilled, every muscle tight as he found release. The way he curled into Johnny seemed so innocent, as if he were completely safe in Johnny’s arms despite his threats of violence only a few minutes before. He smelled distinctly masculine in a way that Johnny couldn’t put his finger on, heady and dark.

He dropped back, eyes droopy, and Johnny plundered his mouth. Tongue exploring and tracing the roof of his mouth and teeth and he ground against LaRusso, who was now like a ragdoll. He chased his release, coming in a rush, heart hammering and back arched.

He collapsed on top of LaRusso, breathing hard, in a daze over what he had done. Paranoid, he listened for any movement, but still could only hear crickets, besides their mingled gasps for air. Johnny closed his eyes in relief that his Cobra Kai brothers had not found them.

A minute later, LaRusso pressed his shoulder. “Could you…? You’re heavy, man.” Johnny shot to his feet as if LaRusso had burned him. He felt naked and was too embarrassed to check if he had stained his own outfit. LaRusso looked wrecked at his feet: hair in disarray, clothing ruffled, eyes glazed. His face has smears of white and black paint from Johnny’s makeup.

They made eye contact again, LaRusso looking warily up at him, and something in Johnny cracked. The reality of what had happened crushed him. Yeah, he had gotten into fights and physically close to his friends in the dojo, but nothing had ever felt and ended like _this_. Not with another guy.

His thoughts a scrambled mess, panic making his stomach turn, he said, “if you tell _anyone_ about this, I’ll...I’ll make good on my threat.” He pinned the other boy with a glare. LaRusso didn’t even flinch. Bastard. Why did he look calmer than Johnny felt?

Johnny ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I realized that I was kind of squicked by the fact that they were underage; it was necessary to remain canon compliant with the KK scene, but I wanted to age them up a bit in chapter two. This chapter ended up being longer and the pacing slower.
> 
> Also, HOLY CRAP. There have been some AMAZING CK fics posted in the last few weeks. I'm so grateful for this fandom! 💜

He walked like a zombie through school, in a daze, did his training on autopilot at Cobra Kai. He stopped feeling lovesick over Ali. When he saw her approach Daniel one day at lunch, chatting the smaller boy up, Johnny’s stomach knotted up and he wanted to punch something. But he knew it wasn’t really about her anymore. 

This was about...him.

Johnny avoided LaRusso now, as if being gay was contagious and he could dodge it simply by avoiding his presence. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he got close and dirty after school everyday with sculpted guys and felt nothing, but for some reason he found LaRusso’s scrappy ass hot. 

What made matters worse was that LaRusso wouldn’t stop  _ staring  _ at him. As if he wanted to broadcast his gayness to the world. Johnny was supremely grateful they didn’t share any classes because then it would have made it even more obvious. He would be walking down the hallway or eating lunch and feel his skin prickle, glance around and make eye contact with the scrawny kid before he could look away. 

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He approached LaRusso at his locker one morning between class, with lots of kids milling around so it felt less intimidating. LaRusso had his back to him, wearing jeans and a maroon shirt tucked into a belt. Johnny cleared his throat, and the other kid turned, and nearly jumped out of his skin, slamming into the lockers behind him.

“Whoa, whoa,” Johnny hissed, looking around. No one seemed to notice. Or care. “Calm down.”

LaRusso licked his lips, his eyes wide. Johnny couldn’t exactly blame him. Him and his friends had beat on the other kid pretty hard, although it was nothing that Johnny himself couldn’t take. “What do you want?”

“Just...stop it.” He felt his face heat up.

“What?” LaRusso looked completely clueless. What a moron. 

“Stop...staring at me.”

LaRusso looked over Johnny’s shoulder, panicking. His body was stiff, and he was crowded up against the locker. “What are you talking about?” he said with that annoying Jersey accent.

“ _ You  _ know.” LaRusso had that same blank look. Apparently, he didn’t. “I always catch you staring at me. It looks...weird. Just stop it.” He squeezed his eyes shut. If anyone overhead him now, his street credibility of being a badass would be shot. 

“Oh.” His voice pitched high, as if realization hit him, and Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah, sure. I didn’t mean...well, sorry about that.”

Johnny gritted his teeth. “Good.”

“Do you, um…” LaRusso glanced around, as if realizing for the first time that they weren’t alone. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Johnny narrowed his eyes, daring the smaller kid to say it. 

“About what happened. That night.” He raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

“I absolutely do  _ not  _ want to talk about it,” Johnny snapped. His fist clenched on the trigonometry textbook in his hand, causing the spine to creak. 

“Oh. Okay.” LaRusso’s gaze dropped to the floor. He almost seemed...hurt? Of course a girly dude like LaRusso would be hurt over a gay tryst in the woods. 

He thought about adding something menacing, like,  _ mention this to me again and I’ll pound your face in,  _ but he didn’t want to speak about it again, ever. Just pretend the incident never happened. 

“Good.” He turned on his heels and walked away. 

Weeks passed. He could still jerk off to girly magazines. That made him feel better. He was kind of curious how he would feel about pictures of naked dudes, but magazines like that weren’t being sold at any convenience stores around town that he could find. That was for the best. He didn’t need to think about it. 

It wasn’t like he could talk to his friends about what happened. They would judge him, shun him, maybe even fuck him up. Johnny ran scenarios in his mind of telling his mom, and he could only imagine her breaking down in tears. He shuddered at the thought of the entire school finding out. So he tried to pretend that what happened--and LaRusso himself--just didn’t exist. That the Incident was a fluke. He wasn’t gay. 

One day at school, he was with the Cobra Kai gang in the gym, talking and goofing off, when he saw something across the room. A jock from the football team pushing LaRusso around. Johnny tried to ignore it, continued joking and laughing with Bobby and Tommy. But the scuffle got louder, and he looked up just as LaRusso got knocked to the ground. 

A flash of rage and he was there in an instant,  _ strike first,  _ landed a punch square on the jock’s jaw. Only took one follow up punch to knock him to the ground. His knuckles stung, and he shook out his hand. 

His eyes met LaRusso’s; the smaller boy’s mouth hung open, and he just lay there, maybe in shock. Johnny’s mind involuntarily revisited  _ that  _ night, towering over LaRusso, who looked wrecked and disheveled. His hands formed fists again, furious with himself for letting those thoughts creep back in, and with it the desire that licked along his spine and warmed his skin.

“Quit getting into trouble, twerp.” A couple of kids around them laughed, but otherwise it was uncomfortably quiet. The jock scrambled away, spouting profuse apologies that were ignored. LaRusso licked his lips, but Johnny fled before he could say anything, rejoined his friends, who immediately started ribbing him.

“Is that your new boyfriend, Johnny?” Tommy laughed.

“What the hell happened?” Dutch asked with a sneer. “I thought you hated him.”

“That other guy was pissing me off for a while now. I’ve been wanting to kick his ass.” He couldn’t quite meet their eyes, but thankfully the subject was dropped. Bobby kept giving him a funny look though.

Daniel tried to approach him in the hallway the next day, saying something about needing to  _ talk  _ again, but Johnny marched ahead, refusing to even make eye contact. He ignored the swell of disappointment in his chest when Daniel eventually gave up, drifting into the crowd of students.

Months went by. He was able to get it out of his mind. Mostly. Mom was on his ass about college. He still wasn’t sure he wanted to do it. Especially since Sid would pay, and the asshole would act like Johnny owed him a kidney. 

Life seemed easier on the mat: the training, grind, sweat and blood. Not having to worry about your opponent’s feelings. A pleased nod of approval from Sensei if he did especially well. No confusing, life-upending thoughts or reactions. Just karate.

He won the All-Valley Tournament again. He graduated. Not much change. Except…

When he was in the shower or just alone in his room, his mind would sometimes drift to  _ that night,  _ causing his cock to fill out. And he would start jerking off, remembering LaRusso’s long lashes, his helpless moans, hot skin pressed together. And he would come fast and hard, panting, desperate to touch the smaller boy again. 

But it wasn’t right. The burn of shame in the pit of his stomach would take hold. And he would try to bury the memories and confusing desires in the dark recesses of his mind.

Later that fall, he was shocked to see the source of his desperate fantasies walk through the doors of Cobra Kai dojo. Johnny was practicing katas at Kreese’s direction, until he made eye contact with bright, doe eyes from across the room. 

He faltered. Tried not to stare. Swallowed down the fear that bubbled up in his throat.

The twerp stared back. 

It had been so long since Johnny had seen him. An image flashed in his mind: charging forward, pressing LaRusso against the wall, ravishing him with a kiss--his sensei and twenty-odd peers completely forgotten. LaRusso clawing his back again, grabbing fistfuls of hair that tugged at Johnny's scalp. Falling apart and falling in again.

“What is the problem, Mr. Lawrence?” Kreese snapped. 

He cleared his throat. “Nothing, Sensei.” He watched Daniel take a seat near the entrance of the dojo, committing those soft features to memory before dragging his attention back to practice. 

Then he was  _ very careful  _ not to look at Daniel at all, or react. Maybe the other kid just wanted to train and get stronger; Johnny couldn’t blame him. His form was still wiry and weak. Johnny could still probably overpower him, hold him down. He bit his lip, tampering down the burgeoning mix of excitement and shame.

Practice ended. He changed, lingered until his friends had already left. Came out and was disappointed that LaRusso was still hanging around the entrance. Johnny noticed with a twinge in his gut that he was holding a flyer that Sensei had probably given him. He marched past Daniel and out into the sunny street, but the other kid came barrelling after him.

“Hey, wait up!” 

He ground his teeth together. “Fuck off, twerp.”

The other kid caught up to him as he was crossing the street. “Hey, come on, man. I never got a chance to thank you.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, taking long strides, knowing full well LaRusso would be forced to scramble just to keep up. “For wh--nevermind. I don’t care.”

“You’re fast! Slow down.” And the other kid did indeed stumble along, struggling to keep pace with Johnny. “For standing up for me a while back. That was...unexpected. Really nice of you.”

“Well.” His lip twisted. “Consider it my amends for all the times I kicked your ass.”

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, and Johnny lumbered on. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. But then the other kid was at his side again, refusing to leave Johnny alone. 

“That’s what I don’t get. You and your friends were on me every day. And then it stopped. After what happened.”

Johnny stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Chest frozen, hyper aware of the strangers walking around them. “LaRusso--,” he warned. 

“Let’s just...talk it out. In private,” he added hastily when Johnny glared at him. “Then we just go about our lives. What do you say?”

He finally looked at the other kid, who seemed just a little taller.  _ Maybe he finally got a growth spurt _ , Johnny thought wryly. 

“We talk once,” Johnny grumbled, “but you have to promise not to join Cobra Kai.”

LaRusso blinked in obvious surprise, but finally nodded. Crumpled the flyer in his hand. “Sure. Yeah, that’s fine. There’s plenty of other places to learn karate.”

Johnny nodded. Not having to see his face every day during training made agreeing worth it. “Follow me.”

LaRusso attempted to make small talk on their walk to Johnny’s home, which turned into a one-sided conversation, because Johnny refused to respond. Still, his heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his throat. His back and palms were sweaty, his fists clenching involuntarily before he would catch himself and force them to relax. He had tried so hard to suppress any thoughts of LaRusso, but the boy was standing a foot away from him. Just a few inches within reach…

“I did pretty well during senior year. Ma wants me to go to college, but I’m not sure what I’m gonna major in yet. There’s this old maintenance guy at my apartment named Mr. Miyagi and he has these cool looking bushes called bonsai trees. I was thinking of majoring in Botany--”

Johnny snorted and laughed at the same time. “Botany.”

“Yeah.” Daniel, as oblivious as ever, didn’t notice Johnny’s reaction. “Seems like a pretty interesting profession. Maybe I could, ah, create cool gardens for people. You know?” Daniel smiled wide. 

Make gardens? That seemed pretty gay to Johnny, so maybe that’s why Daniel was taking what happened between them in strides. “Have you ever done that before?” he blurted out.

The smile fell off Daniel’s face; his shoulders hunched. “Done...you mean...oh.” Johnny slowed down so that Daniel could keep pace with him, and watched his throat work. “No. That was...I’ve never done that with anyone before.”

“Okay.” Johnny had, with Ali, but not that roughly, and definitely not with the same intensity. And he was pretty sure he didn’t come in his pants.

“Have you?”

Johnny looked carefully ahead. They were getting into the rich neighborhoods: a lot more grass and trees, less people walking by who could overhear. The sharp scent of cut lawns filled his nose. “Not with a guy.”

“Same here.”

“I’m not gay,” Johnny said harshly. 

“Then...then why did you...you know.” Daniel’s voice was tense. 

Several moments passed. Johnny thought about lying, but knew it would just sound like lame excuses. “I don’t know.”

“You kissed  _ me _ , man.”

Johnny shook his head, momentarily pulled inside himself, as if he were arguing with that tiny voice in his head for the 1000th time. “It just happened. I was caught up in the moment. That doesn’t mean I like guys.”

Daniel laughed. “I don’t know many straight guys who would make out with another guy. I felt like you were trying to trace my tonsils with your tongue.” 

Johnny was stupefied into silence. Daniel didn’t seem at all discouraged by his denial, and kept smiling. What the fuck?

Also, when had he started thinking of the other kid as ‘Daniel’ and not ‘LaRusso’?

“How long have you been practicing karate for?”

Johnny blinked twice. He accepted that a quiet stroll was out of the question. “Six years now.”

“Wow.” Daniel smiled. “I wish I had your moves, you know?”

Something lifted in Johnny’s chest. Ali had never understood what she called an ‘obsession’ with karate. “Yeah, it’s hard work that pays off.”

They made it back to his house. Luckily, his mom was out, and Sid wouldn’t be home for a few hours. The asshole worked overtime a lot. He took Daniel upstairs, just in case his mom came home during the middle of LaRusso’s ‘talk’.

Daniel’s mouth was parted, eyes wide as he took in Johnny’s home. He kept his arms close to his side, as if they were in a museum and he was afraid to break something. He was like that all the way up to Johnny’s room.

“Relax, twerp,” Johnny admonished, stepping inside. “You’re freaking out over nothing.”

Daniel’s gaze darted around the room, from the posters of Guns and Roses and a hot blonde in a bathing suit, to an immaculate desk because it was rarely used, to the bed with dark blue sheets. Johnny collapsed on the only chair, smirking when Daniel shifted uncomfortably, uncertain of what to do.

“Your bedroom is almost as big as my apartment,” Daniel said. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of Johnny’s bed. He was tempted to tell LaRusso off for sitting there, but decided it would be better to just finish this as soon as possible. He leaned forward.

“What do you want to talk about?”

Daniel leaned forward, too, elbows on knees, lips twisted as he shot Johnny a knowing look. “I thought you were going to pound me into the ground. You even threatened to kill me. Just because I dumped some water on your head. I thought...there was a small chance you were telling the truth. I didn’t know.”

Johnny looked away, studied the dark grey carpet. He hadn’t really meant it. “I’m…”  _ Sorry.  _ “I was just trying to scare you. I was pissed off.” His mind flashed to Sid, the combination of empty and sincere threats, and his hands involuntarily formed fists in his lap. 

‘No kidding.” Daniel shook his head. “But then you kissed me, and it was intense, man. I thought you liked Ali.”

Johnny felt his face flush. “I did like Ali.”

LaRusso met his gaze, his dark pupils fixed and determined. “I’m not gonna ask you who you like more. I get it, you cared about her. I did, too.” Johnny’s stomach turned, and he refused to admit it was jealousy. Because he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of. “But I will ask you this. Who did you  _ want  _ more?”

Johnny swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re getting at, LaRusso.”

Was it him, or did Daniel’s eyes dilate? “Who did you want to fuck more?”

Johnny’s dick twitched, although he wasn’t sure if it was because of the word sliding of Daniel’s tongue,  _ fuck _ , or the smaller kid’s audacity for saying it. He hated that he looked away, because that was a sign of weakness. At least, that’s what Kreese always said. “I don’t want to fuck anyone.” Even to his own ears, his voice was thin, lacking conviction.

“I don’t believe you,” Daniel whispered. He heard his bed creak, and before he knew it, Daniel was less than a foot away from him. Johnny jumped up, backing away until he hit the far wall between the bed and the desk. 

“Come on, Johnny,” Daniel said softly, approaching him slowly with his hands up, like Johnny was a scared animal. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He opened his mouth, planning to threaten Daniel, tell him to get the hell away. His lips trembled. He couldn’t do it.

Now LawRusso was so close, Johnny could see each individual lash, a collection of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. The shadows of his reflection were held in the other boy’s pupils, like two pools of ink. He was a foot shorter than Johnny, but his hands slid up, caressing the sides of Johnny’s ribs. The heat soaked through his shirt, warming him. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this, Johnny,” Daniel smiled.

_ So have I,  _ he thought but couldn’t bring himself to say. There was a lump in his throat.

Daniel leaned in for a kiss.

This time, it was different. Johnny didn’t feel swept away like a tsunami. Their lips pressed together, and his thoughts got quiet. He really tried to savor it. Daniel’s lips were thin, but firm with confidence. He didn’t push it, to Johnny’s disappointment. So the kiss was dry, chaste, and over after a minute.

His eyes were half-lidded. “Still straight?”

Johnny ducked his head. “I’m not sure. We should try again.” 

Daniel laughed. “Yeah, sure.” He leaned up for another kiss. Tilted his head to the left and up a little to fit perfectly against Johnny. Daniel’s hands slid lower, cradling his hips. Johnny had the absurd thought that Daniel was trying to seduce him. 

Johnny’s heart was pounding, body ready to flee, but somehow frozen to the spot. His arms were limp by his side. He was completely passive in the kiss. Daniel sucked on his lower lip, traced along the inner boundary and coaxed his mouth open with a tongue, gentle but firm. Johnny acquiesced, yielding to Daniel’s touch, mesmerized.

Daniel hitched their hips close, their cocks brushing, and Johnny jerked back, startled. He pressed flat against the wall and Daniel followed, crowding him up against the wall. Hot hands slid up his shirt, skating along his skin, causing goosebumps to spread across his ribs.

When Daniel tugged at his shirt, he let him pull it off completely. Watched it pool to the ground, felt cool air like a balm to his body and sanity. Daniel easily dragged him back down for another kiss. Wet and sloppy, making Johnny’s heart soar. Johnny’s lips trailed down, sucking at the soft skin, drinking in Daniel’s moans. Hands explored his chest, grazed over his nipples, and he didn’t mind at all. Took pride in his physique, hoped Daniel liked it, too.

Never breaking the kiss, Daniel pulled him forward, and then pushed Johnny onto the bed. 

The air in Johnny’s chest froze as he looked up Daniel, who was smirking down at him with lust-filled eyes.  _ Damn LaRusso, I didn’t know you were freaky,  _ he wanted to say, but for some reason the words were stuck. More than anything, Johnny didn’t want him to stop. 

“How...how far do you want to go?” he asked hesitantly instead. A flare of embarrassment at his own show of weakness, and he looked away, his fingers gripping the sheets.

“Let’s finish what we started in the woods,” Daniel said with a lot more conviction. His gaze wandered down to Johnny’s obvious hard-on. Daniel reached for his jeans, and Johnny let him, lifting his hips to allow access for Daniel to slide them off completely. Daniel followed suit, until they were both undressed down to their boxers. 

Daniel crouched by the bed and peeked up at Johnny, his hands circling his waist and then sliding down to the edge of Johnny’s boxers. “Can I?” 

Johnny swallowed thickly. No matter how much he had pleaded and sweet-talked Ali, he had  _ never  _ gone this far with her. “Yeah, go ahead.” His voice sounded raspy. 

Daniel slid Johnny’s boxers down, and his erection bounced up, already thick and red. Johnny’s vision blurred around the edges, and he had to force himself to breathe. Daniel wrapped a hand around the base, tugged up and down a few times, sparking pleasure that coiled at the base of Johnny’s spine. And then Daniel leaned forward and took Johnny into his mouth.

Johnny stared in fascination. Daniel’s cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, and he was looking up at Johnny with those big, dark eyes. Taking in Johnny’s reactions. Johnny watched his cock disappear into that eager mouth over and over again, the sensation sending sparks up his spine, extending to every limb and fingertip, in a rush. Even watching and feeling Daniel do these things, Johnny couldn’t quite believe it was happening. 

Johnny leaned back, the pleasure building, his entire world centered on Daniel LaRusso’s mouth on his cock. Ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair, trying to be gentle but it was  _ hard,  _ so hard to reign it in. His hands clenched, fingernails scraping against Daniel’s scalp, eliciting a moan from him that encased his cock in vibration. Johnny groaned, fighting to keep his hips still, to not pump into that delicious heat.

“You’re the death of me, LaRusso,” he gasped out, which made the other kid suck harder, teeth scraping haphazardly on the underside of his dick. Johnny panted and bucked, wincing at the pain that melted swiftly back to pleasure, and Daniel released him with a,  _ pop. _

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, but he had an insufferable smile on his face like he was trying not to laugh. _ All right, two could play at that game,  _ Johnny thought with annoyance.

Johnny flipped them over, and Daniel yelped. Captured Daniel’s wrists and held them over his head.

He preferred it this way, being the one in control, and by the way Daniel’s eyes fluttered shut and the way he squirmed, the other boy liked it, too. He tugged Daniel’s boxers down to his thighs, grabbed his cock. Swirled the beads of precome over the tip with his thumb. Daniel gasped, arching his back. 

“Do you like that?” Johnny whispered huskily, observing the look of ecstasy on Daniel’s face, his parted lips, head shaking from side to side. He lazily stroked his cock, enjoying the way it filled out and lengthened under his touch. “Did you like what I did to you on Halloween? Did you want me to do this to you all along?” 

Daniel groaned. Johnny hesitated, confused as to how he should proceed. He would have showered Ali with sweet kisses, but this was LaRusso. Instead, his lips crashed down, pinning Daniel in a sloppy kiss. Daniel eagerly kissed back, their tongues sparring. 

Johnny pressed their cocks together, held them in a loose grip as he stroked them off. Still slippery with Daniel’s saliva, his hand slid up and down with ease. Daniel moaned into their kiss. 

His hand moved faster and faster, and Johnny broke the kiss, panting against Daniel’s mouth. Daniel moaned louder, causing Johnny’s arousal to spike. Distracted, he released Daniel’s wrists, and the smaller boy was all over him then, hands exploring and squeezing his chest, scratching at his back. Searching for his ass and gripping him, bumping their cocks even closer together. 

Johnny went with it, pulling his hand away, grinding them just like that night all those months ago. This time, hot skin slid together, clammy and firm. The sensations were overwhelming. Johnny tasted salt as he latched onto Daniel’s neck again, could smell sweat and cheap soap. Each minute stretched out, exquisite, and Johnny wanted this to last forever. They both moaned with abandon now. He felt like he was tipping over the edge, orgasm imminent. Bit his lip, tried to hold it back. But he was out of control.

A few more thrusts, and Daniel let out a strangled cry. Cum spilled out between them. Johnny really hammered him then, chasing his own release, pressing Daniel into the mattress with a final strike. 

Johnny collapsed on top of him; they were both breathing hard. Reluctantly, after a few minutes, Johnny sat back on his heels. Daniel’s dick was softening, his knees wide open in a scandalous pose. Pearly liquid coated his stomach. Johnny’s mouth went dry. 

“That was hot,” Johnny whispered. He didn’t know what else to say. 

Daniel laughed quietly. “Yeah.” 

“How did you…”  _ How did you know how to suck me off like a slut,  _ he wanted to say, but decided it might offend Daniel, and he really wanted to do this again sometime. “How did you get so good? You know, with...a guy.”

Daniel shot him a lazy smile. “Research.”

“Research?”

“I went to the library.”

Johnny stared at him. “Nerd.” But then he thought,  _ why hadn’t I thought of that?  _

Daniel braced his hands behind his head. “I was curious. So I just read as many books as I could about sex and stuff between guys. I could never ask my family or Mr. Miyagi about any of that. It would be humiliating.” 

Johnny felt something lighten in his chest. He didn’t feel so alone anymore. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” 

He dropped next to Daniel and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. Daniel curled against him, molding easily there, arm braced across Johnny’s waist. 

“Do you,” Johnny hesitated, then forged ahead. “Do you maybe want to hang out?”

“Depends,” Daniel said. “Think you could teach me some of those karate moves?”

Johnny raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded. “Yeah. If you want.”

“That’s cool. Not worried I could, ah, kick your ass someday?”

Johnny snorted, tried to envision it. He did like how aggressive Daniel had been earlier. “That might be kind of hot, actually.” 

Daniel laughed. “Getting your ass kicked is hot? I’ll keep that in mind.”

Johnny smiled. “It’ll take you a while to get there, but keep dreaming.” 

“Challenge accepted, man.” And then Daniel was leaning closer, kissing Johnny slowly and with half-lidded eyes, like he was savoring it and wanted to capture Johnny’s expression, too. Johnny’s heart squeezed in his chest. Everything worked out all right in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daniel was the aggressor this time! In KK, his character was pretty outgoing and assertive, just didn't have the skill/strength at the beginning of the movie to back it up.


End file.
